


Out of the Spotlight

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Sometimes the center of a party isn't the best place to be.Retitled 29/07/2020
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Out of the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond." + FunPoison.  
> Some mentions of drinking in this one but just vague allusions to it, nothing onscreen.  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

Hand-in-hand, Party Poison giddily dragged the other ‘joy through the hallways of the abandoned building. Well, normally it was abandoned. Tonight it was the home of a raging party and it felt like everyone Poison had ever met was packed into the structure. 

There was dancing, a mix of live music from whoever picked up an instrument and prerecorded sounds from the zones’ favourite bands, tables piled with food fresh off of a BL/ind supply truck and booze that flowed like rivers didn’t in the desert.

Poison was sober, of course, but the colourful lights and loud music made them just as giddy as anyone else. The dancing helped too. After a few songs spent pressed against anyone who gave Poison the right look, Fun Ghoul had stormed over to them, demanding the next dance. And the next one, and the one after that too. They’d found a good rhythm, hands on hips and shoulders, moving in time to the pounding bass. So when a slower song began to flow from the speakers, Ghoul pushed up to his tiptoes to suggest that he and Poison find somewhere a little more private and Poison was only too willing to oblige.

Poison was familiar with the building from a few former runs, and he navigated the dark hallways effortlessly. Laughter echoed off of the crumbling walls as he led Ghoul to an isolated room that Poison was sure would be empty. As soon as the door closed behind them though, the light mood vanished and was replaced with something heavier.

Poison’s hand in Ghoul’s started to sweat and they pulled it back, subconsciously wiping it on their jeans.

“So…”

“So…” Agreed Ghoul.

“Y’re a good dancer,” Poison informed his toes.

“So’re you.”

The bass of the song filtered through the walls, providing a gentle counterpoint to Poison’s own pounding heart.

“Thanks.”

“Pois- I,” Ghoul inched closer to Poison. “Uh. I mean- I think y’re pretty cool.”

A breathless laugh escaped Poison’s lips. “I’d hope so.”

“Y’re such a dick,” snorted Ghoul, momentarily regaining his normal composure. But when he looked back up at Poison, Ghoul’s smile faded to something softer.

Their toes were touching by now, barely inches between Poison’s face and Ghoul’s.

“‘S why you love me,” What would normally be a joke was met with silence and Poison backtracked quickly. “I- I mean. Y’know, like a cr-”

“Jus’ kiss me,” interrupted Ghoul breathlessly.

The instant it took for Poison to process the words felt like a lifetime, but as soon as the meaning hit their brain, Poison curled down to do just what Ghoul had asked.

Ghoul sighed, bringing one hand up to caress Poison’s jaw. He pressed his lips to Poison’s tenderly and Poison’s eyes fluttered shut. Unthinkingly, Poison let his rest on Ghoul’s waist, just holding him in place as they kissed.

Ghoul pulled back far too early, in Poison’s opinion, but he flashed a smile at them that made Poison glad they had a little breathing room.

“‘Ve wanted t’ do tha’ for a while.”

“Me too,” Poison whispered, still so close to Ghoul’s face that he could have counted his eyelashes.

“Oh.”

“‘Oh’.” 

Ghoul opened his mouth, likely to make a semi-snarky reply, but Poison pressed their lips to his again and swallowed the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the anonymous person who requested this!!  
> And thanks to you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, or [send me a request](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts), or [just a regular ask!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
